The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The delivery of mail includes identification and processing of mail that is undeliverable as addressed (UAA). The processing of UAA may include returning to the sender, forwarding to a different address, treating as waste, etc.